24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue Rook/GhostGallery
Added to pages I've added the following images to pages: * Image:Heller.jpg * Image:AlexisDrazen.jpg * Image:S1e08f3.jpg * Image:S1e09f2.jpg * Image:S1e09f4.jpg Personally I think its safe to say you can remove * Image:Audrey.jpg * Image:MarthaLogan.jpg * Image:MarkDeSalvo&JackBauer.jpg Just because they cant go anywhere/are rubbish pictures. SignorSimon 07:39, 22 May 2008 (UTC) : I removed the ones you un-orphaned and the now-deleted Martha pic, thanks for jumping to help with this effort. I'm going to leave the stupid promo up just for a few days before I trash it. As for the Audrey, I think she is smokin hot in that one! It might be there for awhile ;) Feel free to help out some more, as I'll be adding to it soon again (rummaging through the images and tagging/inserting them is one of my longest-lasting self-assigned projects). – Blue Rook 07:55, 22 May 2008 (UTC)talk That sounds like a bit of a bitch! You think she looks hot in that picture? Well, just for you I've found a place to put it. I've also done * Image:KimandChase.jpg * Image:S1e08f2.jpg * Image:JanetYorkPortrait.jpg I dont think Image:S1e09f3.jpg should be placed anywhere because there are enough images on the pay for Day 1 8:00am-9:00am. It could possibly be placed on Jack Bauer on Day 1 if it gets expanded to include that scene. SignorSimon 08:20, 22 May 2008 (UTC) : OK I removed some more: ** Image:AndrewPaige.jpg ** Image:Debbie.jpg ** Image:NinaAndJack.jpg ** Image:Tonyreturns.jpg ** Image:Max.jpg ** Image:AgentBurke.jpg ** Image:PresidentKeeler.jpg ** Image:JackCollette.jpg ** Image:Rick.jpg : Also I think the following should be removed (reasons specified) ** Image.Goren (pulling a stupid face, too small) ** Image:IvanErwich.gif (annoying, one picture is same as on his page) ** Image:Scott Baylor.jpg (there's plenty of pics on his page) ** Image:S5e11-12.JPG (already got a decent pic of the fight on the episode's page) ** Image:Diane.jpg (better quality ver. on her page) ** Image:4x01-012.jpg (bit too light, I think) : Finally I think Image:Audrey Day 5.jpg should replace the main one on her page - she looks waaay better, and I cannot work out when Image:NinaAndAmador.jpg occurs. SignorSimon 09:29, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Removed just a few more: * Image:Audrey Day 5.jpg (added to her page) * Image:AudreyRaines.jpg (old one from her page - can now be deleted I guess) * Image:JackCurtis.jpg * Image:Patty.jpg (the one on her page is one of the character - its just a promo shot) PS. I'm liking the un-ghosted favourites section, espesh. the image of Debbie..... :) SignorSimon 08:07, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :: Your help with this is really appreciated, in fact now that I think about it, you're the one doing most of the work with this task! – Blue Rook 19:53, 27 May 2008 (UTC)talk BTW: I think you should add Image:2x08j.jpg to the "unghosted" gallery - I think that could be the best pic of Michelle ever. SignorSimon 22:41, 30 May 2008 (UTC) : THat is indeed a pretty great shot of her. I would add it to that gallery, but it was never a ghost (that is, an unused file I found ) to begin with. In order to be "unghosted", it would have to have been found by me, placed in the ghost gallery, and then un-ghosted later. In other words, the only pics I list in the favorites gallery are the best of the ones from the top gallery that have been subsequently inserted into articles. – Blue Rook 02:16, 1 June 2008 (UTC)talk Haha, I didn't realise it was such a serious thing - I thought you were just putting up pics you liked. SignorSimon 08:13, 1 June 2008 (UTC) : Removed Image:Wayne.jpg and Image:NinaAndAmador.jpg SignorSimon 16:14, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :: Well it isn't too serious, I would hope folks could tell by the captions; I'm just keeping true to the title of the gallery 8^D – Blue Rook 18:54, 4 June 2008 (UTC)talk Jack sleeping Jack dozing during 1 and 8 are funny. He "sleeps" during a day. Pretty funny. --Station7 17:46, December 20, 2011 (UTC)